


Dear Merlin...

by Clea2011



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Merlin,<br/>One trusts that you are well and in no way scarred by your brief sojourn in the Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Merlin...

Dear Merlin

One trusts that you are well and in no way scarred by your brief sojourn in the Tower.

It was a grievous error on my father’s part, but he swears it was born of love for me and fear for my well-being. I gather you were a little distressed when you were released and saw the pyre that he had built in the courtyard. He swears that was just a little dark humour. He is a most humorous man and prone to that sort of thing. I trust that you will grow to know and love him as I do in the future.

At present Father says it is best if you don’t come to the palace. Jokingly (you see what a great wit he is) he suggested a restraining order forbidding you to come within perhaps fifty miles, but of course that isn’t the case. However, until the fuss has died down he says we shouldn’t be seen together in public. Actually, he said I shouldn’t see you at all, but I’m sure he just meant in public.

I am quite recovered from your cooking, or rather your failure to cook, thank you. The trouble with going to so many countries and tasting so many different cuisines is that it becomes impossible to tell what is a delicacy and what is perhaps not. I fear that your cooking probably falls into the latter category. I would prefer not to risk my health again and I suggest that next time we order in.

I understand your flat is currently surrounded by members of the press, which I suppose will make it difficult to orchestrate the second date that you suggest. However, I must see you again and partake of the many delights you mentioned that we might share before I was so frightfully unwell. I will therefore send over one of my bodyguards to collect you and bring you to a suitable location out of sight of my father and the press. This will be Gwaine, whom you have not met yet.

Leon’s shoes are now quite clean and shiny again, although he claims he is quite traumatised from the experience of having to break into your flat and rescue me. Apparently my father needs to live a long, long time so that the memory of what he saw can fade from Leon’s mind. He says that he doesn’t care what I get up to in my own time but that he also doesn’t quite feel ready to handle currency and stamps with my face on them at the moment. I don’t quite understand why, as it wasn’t me who was tied to the bed in a mess of their own come and yelling that the vibrating butt-plug needed to be taken out _right now!_

I have paid him a bonus for his trouble, but he has asked not to be on duty during our next date. Gwaine, however, has said that we can call him any time for anything. He is a most loyal, selfless and hardworking individual in that way.

Gwaine will be with you at six-thirty. Please be packed and ready for several nights stay as I have missed you terribly over this past week and cannot bear the thought of being apart from you for another night.

Yours most ardently and devotedly

# Arthur

HRH Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Wales

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble prompt 'enamoured' (which was supposed to be written in letter format), and also for Trope bingo square 'don't try this at home'


End file.
